


Order and DisarRey

by lesbianphasma



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Especially because i'm singlehandedly trying to fuel the reysma fandom, Established Relationship, F/F, Im so sorry this is super fluffy and I don't write this kind of thing EVER, Porn Without Plot, but there's no way I'm letting this just sit in my computer, jfc these two ruined my life, next time im gonna write angst bc this is fluffy sweet gay porn, phasma is really gay, rey is small and wants to be in charge, trash hell, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianphasma/pseuds/lesbianphasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this at 3 AM and if I don't get it off my hard drive I will continue to be unable to sleep. I don't write things like this. I don't know what I'm doing. </p>
<p>------It's porn without plot.<br/>------Super duper post redemption established relationship nonsense. <br/>------Relationship built from Rey training Phasma to feel the Force again after it was LOK-bending-removal style blocked by Kylo Ren. <br/>------Rey really wants to please Phasma and show off that she can make the stoic Captain less composed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order and DisarRey

"We don't have to do this. Rey, there's nothing holding you if you want to lea--"

Rey placed a finger to the taller woman's mumbling lips, silencing both her voice and her racing anxious thoughts.

"Phasma, I know. I could storm out right now. But I want this. For once don't worry about people listening to your commands."

"I realize, Rey, but--" Phasma started.

"No. I'm giving orders tonight, ok?"

The towering former captain of the First Order rested easier against the pillow behind her. Her hands sat firmly on the thinner hips of the jedi who was currently straddling her.  
The contact between their bodies burned, warm and electric.  
Phasma had only pulled away from her lips to make sure; to reassure herself, that Rey wanted this as much as she did. She was done intimidating people to her will.

Still, it was hard to doubt Rey's excitement. The smaller girl had eagerly dragged her to bed after a particularly good sparring match between them, hair a mess and heart pulsing with adrenaline. She had been very smug when she had pushed Phasma into bed, entangled in her arms. She had smiled ear to ear after leaving dark marks along her jawline from her lips.

Phasma let out a soft sigh and cupped a hand to Rey's cheek.  
"As long as you don't Force me, then." She chuckled smugly.

Rey bit her finger in disgust.  
"That was awful, Phas. Just for that I'm gonna be extra bossy."

"Good. I like a girl in charge." She gave Rey a genuine smile.

Rey dragged her nails down Phasma's bare chest, paying careful attention to her muscular stomach, dusting her fingers over flush pink healed scars. Reys hands were gentle and trusting, so very different than Phasma's own. Rey pulled her eyes from her precise abs to focus her attention on Phasma's throat. Starting with a kiss, she rested her lips gently on the edge of her jaw. Fumbling slightly to find the positioning, she dragged her teeth along the soft skin. Phasma purred in delight, head pulled back for Rey's ease. Her hand brushed up Rey's body to her breasts, slipping under her cotton camisole. Rey's body jerked slightly at the touch of her cold, coarse hands, but pressed even tighter against her as Phasma thumbed gentle circles into her, moaning slightly into her neck.

With her spare hand she tipped Rey's face to level hers with her thumb. Rey's face was flush and flustered, and her eyes screamed at the intensity of Phasma's gaze. Their eyes flickered off as their lips met, Rey's hips bucking ever so slightly against Phasma as the space between their chests diminished and Phasma's hand continued to gently trace her nipples. She tried to intensify her focus on the kiss- to make it her move, but her head was already swimming with the distractions of her body. "No" she thought "I'm.... I'mmmmmm, imm in charge..."

She pulled back from the kiss suddenly, and Phasma looked at her with startled concern. Rey's gaze was fire as she backed off her.

"Lie down" she nearly spat out. Phasma's brow lifted with surprise, but she immediately obliged. Rey moved down her body, settling between her open legs. Gently, she brought her lips to the muscular legs of the Captain, nipping sharply but briefly at sensitive spots at the back of her leg. Phasma tensed at the bites, letting out quiet 'oh's at stronger contact. Her legs relaxed more and more open to allow Rey to move up her thighs.

In one of the greatest misuses of the Force ever, Rey pulled off Phasma's boyshorts without touching or loosing eye contact with Phasma. Phasma was surprised by how arousing this move was, and gripped at the bedsheets as Rey went to assume her place at her girlfriend's core, warm breath dusting her skin.

Rey, understanding that Phasma was a woman of great strengh and control of her body, was determined to gain a little victory over her by impressing her. Although Rey was quick witted and nimble in battle, Phasma almost always won their sparring matches because of her sheer amount of training. Still, she was sure Phasma had minimal at best experience in the lovemaking department, and in this at least they were even. Seeing Phasma's face relaxed and sensitive to her touch was enough to make her feel powerful. Still, she wasn't going to go easy on her.

Rey ran her tongue along the length of Phasma's labia, using the tip to trace the outline. Phasma, unexpecting, arced her back slightly, attempting to hold herself down. She had never been touched with such tenderness. "...Rey!?" she mumbled out in a mix of praise and confusion. Rey lifted her head to give her a smile and then returned her tongue to her clit, returning Phasma's earlier gestures with swirling circles against her skin. Here, Phasma was soft and new; unscarred like much of her body.

Phasma shivered and purred, her sweet voice cracking under Rey's hands. Phasma was a quiet woman, and Rey enjoyed the idea of making her incoherent. Rey herself felt a growing ache between her legs, but she was too focused on eliciting Phasma's responses to give in and beg yet..

She slipped a finger into Phasma, dripping wet with arousal, and then another. Phasma groaned and moved against her, rocking her hips to the movement of her hand. Phasma breathily moaned out 'Oh my g-- Rey. Harder." Although it was hard to focus on multitasking as she was growing more aroused herself, Rey thrusted deeper into her. Phasma clenched her teeth, heaving with shallow breaths, and leaned into her shoulder, fidgeting beneath her. She often flinched with surprise at Rey's trusting, gentle touch, but this was something worlds apart from anything she knew and it was overriding her instincts all too easily. It took a surprising amount of Rey's strength to keep her hips in place.

"I,,, fuck that's--- Rey right there, right there Rey- ah?!!?"  
Phasma lost herself to release with a sound of near surprise, body rolling and tightening around Rey's fingers, core relaxing down into the bed, her mind and lips incapable of sound, rocking silently beneath the Jedi. For a minute after Rey traced her clit and pelvis with kisses as Phasma lay, eyes closed as if sleeping peacefully, heart pounding.

Finally, she pulled herself up and Rey climbed back into her reach, straddling her large thigh. Phasma could feel that she was wet through her underwear.

"I think I deserve a reward, yes, Phas?" Rey cooed gently.  
"More than." Phasma breathlessly let out, grinning.


End file.
